Written In Jasper
by Ambrosia Mae
Summary: Amber Rose Swan has always lived in Forks and she is related to Bella. When Bella comes to live in Forks Amber starts to get strange dreams that haunt her whenever she sleeps. They are dreams of attacks from vampires and people dying. Jasper X Amber
1. Welcome to Bella

**A/N: Okay take it easy on me people this is my first story and I'm gonna need other peoples input. And from reading stories on fanfic I've noticed that I write differently than most people on here. At least I think.**

**Me: Hello Welcome to the disclaimer**

**Jasper: Hi she doesn't own me**

**Edward: Or twilight**

**Alice: Or any of the other characters from twilight actually.**

**Amber: She only owns me.**

**Thantos: And me! ******

**Me: So people you get the idea. Just have a nice time reading the story, review and I won't forget to update.**

______________________ ----Written In Jasper----_____________________________________

Amber's P.O.V

The notes flew endlessly through out the body of the piano. It was a song of my own creation. The sound of gravel ruined the grand finale.

_Oh no __**She's**__ here!_

But then I continued playing mindlessly to keep myself from trying to pick up that piano and throwing it at the thing on the other side of the door. My heart followed the slow tempo as per usual which meant I was capable of keeping my cool. Though I don't know how long I could do that for.

I could smell her at the door, probably to nervous to open it, and I could smell Charlie standing next to her pondering what the hell to do. Yes I could smell every inch of that thing on the other side of the door. People say that I have the nose of a dog, but I say a cat. Dogs are putrid things.

Finally the tension grew too strong and the music became to play faster, and faster, until it almost signaled Charlie to open the door. And that is where my destruction stood on t

"Wow um… You haven't changed a bit since I last saw you Amber… And a piano too. It's all just so… wow." Bella still stood there in the door way fumbling over her words like an idiot.

"Hello Dad. Bella" I replied sharply.

Dad seemed uneasy. " I'm going to show Bella the house Amber. Please don't do anything destructive." Charlie warned me. I laughed I'm the one who owns this house. Not him.

"Forget it. I'm going to **my** room." I stood up and saw Bella gawking at my clothes. A red and black laced corset with a white tank top underneath, black gloves, skinny jeans with rips in them, and purple army boots. "You know what. Take a picture it lasts a whole lot longer"

I stormed up to my room just to make sure Dad didn't think to do anything stupid like make Bella room with me while he tries to find Bella a place to sleep. He's been procrastinating turning his office into her room. I opened the door and slowly walked in the room and analayzed every aspect of it. If Bella came in here and moved one thing in the room, I would seriously hurt her.

I pulled out the violin from the closet. I moved onto my bed and tuned it. I thought of Bella and how ingnorent she is. She doesn't appreciate what she has. But I however take pride in everything I do, especially in my music. I continued the symphony that was playing downstairs. It transported me into a different place. A place far away from the people who didn't understand me. I was brought to a place where what only mattered was me and my music but yet again I was disturbed by Dad announcing Bella.

"So Bella this is where you'll be staying, with ... Amber. Good luck getting to know eachother better. BYE!" He ran out of the room like a scared little girl who just stood there and acted dumb. seconds passed, minutes passed, and finnaly when an hour went by I put down the violin and yelled. "You can site down you know! I'm not going to make you stand while you sleep!"

But that night bella was the only one who got any sleep.

* * *

**Okay seriously people I'm sorry for the short ass chapter and the crappy cliffe there. But I do want to tempt you to review. And I will write another chapter, like right now cause I have absolutely nothing to do. So yep. Review that's the only way you're going to get me to write more.**


	2. Waking Premonitions

**Hey everyone Amber is back and this is going to be the second chappie ( Everyone in the background screams YAY!!) So I am out of creative juices for this disclaimer. I do not own Twilight or any original characters from it. If I did I would be insainly rich and wouldn't even be on this website. So I give full props to Stephenie Meyer and her awesomeness (We are not worthy!)

* * *

**

_Previously on Written In Jasper: _

_Bella is the only one who got any sleep._

_

* * *

_

_The smooth pearl like teeth sunk into the neck of Gered, with blood splattering everywhere from two other victems. The eyes of the attacker slowly lifeted to face me. The flame haired woman began to walk twords me. The black one and the blod one were joking while advancingon two more men. I screamed but couldn't move. Than the woman jumped on me and dug her fangs into my neck. The pain was unbearable. Then I woke up from the nightmare._

I layed on my bed for ten minutes before even realizing that bella was shaking me. I had scared the shit out of her with my screaming, she thought something was wrong. But I wasn't in the mood for her endless lecture on why I shouldn't do something like that ever again. I was tramatized, for christ's sake I had just whitnessed someone's death. I asked to see Dad right away but she then went into another lecture about how Dad had left for work early.

"What do you mean he went to work early! It's FRIDAY! It's the only day the man has off! He would never agree to go to work today!" I all but screamed at her.

She roled her eyes and went back to cleaning the house "The station called. They said they needed him there right away

_That is her crappy excuse. 'They needed him at the station right away?' Bull shit._

It was only six-thirty in the morning and I was running to school already. The one place where I felt I was needed. Not because the teachers loved me, cause that is a load of shit. Not because I'm the most popular person there, that was about as true as the teacher crap. But because that is the only place I have friends. But of coarse I was early, so I just stood there in the cold like a stupid person. Slowly people began arriving, and even slower people began talking about how the girl famous for being late was there before anybody else. The first bell finnaly rang and I was still waiting for Thantos to arrive.** (** **Thantos: Heyyyyyy! Remember me from the first disclaimer! No!! Well to bad bitches I'm back!! Author: I am so sorry back to the story.)** He did ... Ten minutes _after_ the bell rang. Then I ran into his arms and cried.

"Whats wrong Amber? Who hurt you? Can I kill him?" He said worriedly

I just cried somemore. I was so glad that Thantos was there. We weren't dating or anything, actually Thantos is the gayest guy you could ever hope to find in Forks **(A/N: Just wondering is there a town named spoons?)** , and everybody knew that too. But he was a great friend.

I whimpered and then shook somemore. "I'm scared. There is something wrong with me I just watched five people die. There was two women and three men."

"OMG. Amber you should tell the police. HELL you should even tell your dad!" He was shaking me now.

"No you don't understand. It was in my dreams. _I _was one of _them_." I replied stubbornly.

He was mad now. " Amber don't freak me out over just a nightmare! You were just dreaming" Now he was treating me like I was a little child who called wolf.

"But Thantos you don't understand. I don't dream, I _never_ dream. I am scared, I'm _never_ scared! Now tell me what the hell should I do!"

I had a puzzled and disbelieving face on. " Well I guess you could still tell your Dad, but I highly doubt he would believe you. Like I always say ' A man without a good fashion sense is a man without any sense."

* * *

**I know I'm horrible with the short chapters and the cliffies but I need a computer that actually works well. This one doesn't even have word pad. Now isn't that sad people. I had to upload this chapter at the library and then finish it here. So I'll update when I can ppl I love you. (P.S The more you review the more I'll feel compelled to get my ass out of bed and walk down to the library a half a mile away from my house.**

**

* * *

**

**Favorite review. Okay so technically I haven't had any reieviews yet I just posted this story today but i will actually put reviews here. How about one from my friend in real life.**

Hey *Amber

WHY CAN'T YOU GET OVER JASPER!!! He is sooo lame. And he is emo! What is wrong with you? Edward is sooo much cooler!

Luv *Cloe

* = name change


	3. The Alice Interrogation

**HAHA BITCHES I AM BACK!! AND NO AMBER IS NOT A VAMP… yet.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________-**

Over the next few hours Thantos's gayness didn't cheer me up like it normally did, and by the time it came to lunch I could barely move anymore. I grabbed food, but none of it was any use. I didn't feel like eating it. Fear engulfed me and I could feel a shiver run down my spine as another vision of death put it's self within my vision. The worst part was Thantos wasn't even there to tell be I was being stupid; he had gotten himself lunch detention, great.

I scoped out the lunch room, and then stopped when the Cullen's came into my view. There was Emmett and Rosalie together looking worried, Alice with a blank stare, Edward with a horrified expression, and then there was Jasper staring at me in pain. I mean he usually looks like he's in pain, but today pure agony mixed with fright was painted on his beautiful stone face. It was almost sad that someone that beautiful as him doesn't dissever to suffer like that. I continued contemplating what could be wrong until the lunch bell rang.

All through out P.E I kept getting flashes of blood and gore in my visions. They kept happening until finally I fell hit my head on the volley ball poll and blacked out. Well you can't really call it blacking out when there is no black; it was more a like bloody vision out. It was truly terrible, Flashes of people dying all across the world. And I felt like it was all my fault because I could do nothing to stop them.

I gasped as I shot up to my feat only to be pushed back down by a force so strong that even if I had my full strength I doubt I could resist. It was Alice.

"Oh Alice Cullen… where am I?" I asked her stupidly, I couldn't figure out why someone like _her_, would want to be helping someone like _me_ out. She was so beautiful and looked so much like Jasper and the others that I never understood how their not related.

"You're in Carlile's Hospital room. Oh well maybe I should start calling him 'Dad'. Anyway you hit your head on the poll so badly, and the whole time you were out you were screaming, It was painful just to listen to it not to mention how bad it was _seeing_ whatever you were!" She explained.

I took a look around the room and saw that she was telling the truth. I _was _in a hospital room. _Eww I __**hate**__ hospitals. I hate them with the passion of a million burning suns._ I thought to myself. "Wow_" my inside voice is bold. _I completed the rest of the sentence in my mind.

"So what were you seeing?" She asked me suspiciously, like she already knew I was going to lie to her. "I mean it must have been pretty harsh for you to be screaming. I hear your pretty indestructible when it comes to gruesome things, and your pretty tough when it comes to fights. So what is it?"

I heard this voice inside my mind go numb, and then out of no where it started screaming at me not to tell her. Then my reason told me that I should, and after that my guilt came. That was the voice telling me not to get anyone else mixed up in my messed up-ness

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Favorite Reviews: **

**Haha my screwed up friend trying to work her way in, AND IT WORKED!!**

JUST SO YOU KNOW I 3 EMMETT! not Edward that's April. dumdum... jk!  
Nice Story so far. It's very... Interesting... I guess oh well. I 3 YOU! AND EMMETT! AND APRIL! AND TWILIGHT! AND YOUR STORY! But not Tehya...

Luv.  
CHLOE CAST aka CULLEN  
P.S. EMMETT IS STILL MINE!  
P.P.S. I love you  
P.P.S.S. Jasper IS Emo  
P.P.P.S.S. Jacob is a loser  
P.P.P.S.S.S. I wish Jasper did kill Bella in New Moon  
P.P.P.P.S.S.S. Tehya is still a dork  
P.P.P.P.S.S.S.S. Tehya should get with MIKE  
P.P.P.P.P.S.S.S.S. James is lame  
P.P.P.P.P.S.S.S.S.S. Emmett is my Homedog yo!

~Chloe Cast

**HAHA YOU WERE WRONG!!**

this was really interesting. I'm still a bit confuzzled... but whatever. That's the point of the first chappy! But ya. Right now I'm thinkin Amber is a vampire. But, I could totally be blowing steam. I'm blonde enough that that happens. Alot, sadly  
SO... ya. I guess there's another chappy for me to read, eh?

~SnowChika

**TILL NEXT TIME MY FANS!**


	4. Pshycics Suck

**I'm sorry for the mix up but just to let you know AMBER DOESN'T KNOW THE CULLENS SECRET!. Here are some frequently asked questions answered.**

**Q:** Why does Alice have a general idea of what Amber was seeing?

**A: Because, as shown in this chapter, Alice has a vision of Amber when she was unconsious. Because Amber doesn't have Bella's power Edward can read her mind, though it is a very confusing place to be, he still could see everything that she was at the moments he was trying to. And also Jasper could sense the chaos that she was at the moment and he was feeling it too.**

**Q: **I liked the second chapter but there was one thing I didn't like. _The Dream_. It didn't really have a setting and it was very confusing. You also didn't describe what the people looked like. **(Not a question I know but brings up important points)**

**A: Well I was trying to picture it like I was actually there and I know that if I was Amber at that point I would be to worried with saving my self than trying to get sensory details. So Amber also wasn't supposed to know what was going on at the time, it was her first vision and she was freaking out. And you get the details of what the people look like later, remember this was a murder and Amber's dad Charlie is the chief of police, and he's going to tell the deet's.**

**Q: **Why does Amber know about the Cullen's secret.

**A: Well I didn't meen it to sound like she knew it when she saw Alice at that point. I was going for a more memior-ish feel for the story. Like Amber was writing it, Not ME, like she remembered it and while she was putting it down on paper she was acknowledgeing the fact that she didn't know it than, but does now. But when I went back and looked at it did sound bizzare and a let down to anyone who isn't me. So I just deleted that part.**

**So thank you ImagitiveRainbowPenguin for pointing these all out to me, and I will repay you by advertising. Go read her stories DAMNIT she is good. She was my first friend here on Fanfic and she is a kickass writer, wayyyyyy better than me by far! So read or I suck out your soul**

**

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V (During the first lunchroom scene)

I turned to look at what Jasper and Edward were when I saw it. Amber Rose Swan looking depressed as anyone could ever get before desiding to committ suicide. But that was when a vision came on

_I was in the hospital in Carlise's room.__ And then as I walked in I felt pity. I strolled over to the bed to the screaming paitient. It was Amber Rose Hale._

_"No I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't save you!!" She screamed. At first I thought she was talking to me, but then I realized her eyes were closed. Carlise walked in next, with Edward following.  
_

_"She's been like that for the past hour. Edward can you tell what she's seeing?" Carlise asked the boy next to him._

_Edward looked mortified as he answered. " It's blood mainly, lots and lots of blood. It's very disturbing. But it's centered on death, none of these people in the visions survive at all. And they are only flashes, only there for a second or two and than the vanish replaced with another one just as quick as they appeared." He paused. "No. I can't tell if she's had longer ones. At lunch today I saw basically the same thing, but there were only a couple. I think it gets worse when she sleeps." He answered Carlise's thought._

_Carlise shook his head and looked like he was going to cry if he had tears left. "She has a gift you know." He whispered to low for human ears. "If she becomes one of us."_

_"But what if she's just insane? What if these deaths are just things her mind has made up?" I asked him. He couldn't be serious?_

_"Insanity my darling. Weren't you pent up for certain visions you had, because people thought **you **were insane? Besides she has no history of mental illness. She is Charlie Swan's daughter and-" Carlise was cut off._

_Edwards face went from pained to worried. "That reminds me I need to talk to you about a certain **Swan**. Alone." It sounded urgent._

_"Okay Alice can you please talk to Mrs. Swan when she gets up. It might be very soon." Carlisle told me. His voice sounded remorsefull._

As I pulled off from the vision I felt exremely gratefull. I was glad that I didn't get visions of death all the time. That would definatly put a damper on shopping. And than I realized what this truely ment. And then I felt guilty for ever thinking that, this girl can barely let herself daydream letalone sleep. Then I turned to Edward and remembered my vision.

_Poor Edward, he's seeing what she's seeing too. _I thought

And then I turned to see my brother Jasper and felt bad too.

_Poor Jasper, he's **feeling** everything she's seeing. _I exclaimed to myself in my mind

And then I turned to Emmett and Rose and sighed. We were the ones with the good end of the stick, I guess I even more than Rose and Emm, at least I know what's going on!

And last but not least I turned to Amber who didn't even know what is going on herself. I sighed again, I would be meeting with her later that was for sure. And something was going to happen that got her sent to Carlise, so I silently watched her the rest of lunch, and followed her through out P.E.

_

* * *

_

Edward's P.O.V (During the lunchroom scene)

I sat down at my lunch table as usual with my family. I had heard that there was a new girl and spotted her quickly. I listened to those around her;

_Wow Bella is so pretty. Oooo Mike is looking hot today! Hey why is Cullen looking over here! I hope he asks me out!!!; _Was what Jessica was thinking. I laughed and took note not to go near Jessica Stanley anytime soon.

Angela was next; _Wow Bella is really nice! She would be a great edition to our crappy school news paper!_

And then last but not least Lauren; _OMG Ben thinks she's hot, no Ben is MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!! Bella must die. *Takes knife and imagine's her stabbing Bella voodoo doll.* X( DIE BELLA DIE!!!! _Wow 0.o she is **violent**!

But as I tried to read Bella's mind but I couldn't hear anything. I kept trying but still nothing, I was about to start obsessing when somebody who's mind was screaming at me walked in.

It was Amber Rose Swan, and her mind was in compleate chaos. It was smeared in blood, and I who had created many gore sceans myself had never seen anything so vile. It wasn't anything any sane human could ever think up by herself. And when she wasn't getting these images she was thinking of how stupid she was for letting herself see them it was sad. It was one of those things that you need to look away from but just can't.

_Brrrrringggg_

The bell. Lunch was now over. And as I got up to go to class I allowed myself one more look at the wreck that was Amber.

* * *

Jasper's P.O.V (Need I say it? Lunch Room scene)

_Typical_. Was the one word that rang through my mind. The emotional range withing the room was typical, I think that was the only wasy I could describe that day.

Edward was confused, Alice was giddy, Rose was infatuated with herself, and Emm was anxious for a fight to start. And I? I was compleatly bored out of my mind. Untill _she_ walked in. She ruined the whole emotional stature of the room.

Everything that she was feeling I was feeling. So If my heart hadn't already died I would've explained the feeling as if my heart was on fire. It was a pain even more intense that one million burning suns. And the remorse made me want to kill myself. And all I kept feeling that I was sure was my own emotion was amazment.

I kept feeling the nessecity to do all these things that became impossible since I transitioned from human to vampire. Puke, Cry, Kill myself, eat ecessively, and even wet myself.

I tried sending her calm waves, which worked but it seemed only seconds later the bell had rang and caught me off gaurd. And then the emotions started again.

I despratly needed to do something about Amber. For my own sanity.

* * *

Emmett's P.O.V

I was confused. Three out of five of my family seemed to be infatuated with this one girl. Amber Rose Swan

* * *

Rosalie's P.O.V

I was pissed no one was paying any attention to me. All they were looking at was this Amber Rose Swan girl.

* * *

**Woohoo finally a long chapie!! I hoped you liked it, And I hoped you got your answers to any questions you may have had in this chapter, that was what it was all about. And I realized that Alice's part is longer than anyone elses, but thats because her power is the easyist to work with. I also know I can't take Edward seriously if you noticed to I know not. But that's why I'm making a jasper love story, because If it was an Edward one there would be no seriousness.

* * *

**

**Favorite Reviews:**

**Lolz Lmao I like this one!**

Well, well, well. I have some compitition lolz. I 3 Jazzy~! And my name is Amber! Love it!

~Amberlyn Hale

**Yes you do!!! But thank you for even concidering me like that! And by the way... JASPER IS MINE!!!!! I'M WATCHING YOU!! O.O**


	5. The Bella Connection

**Yes people I know I AM back. Lolz. Anywas I wrote this chapter in lunch detention and during math because the teachers suck. So remember how long last chapter was? Well I'm going to try to make this one just as fast. **

**Q & A:**

**Q: **I'm going to be sad when Jasper and Alice break up. **(Not a question I know. Just learn to deal.)**

**A: They're not going to break up! In the last chapter Alice turned to her ****BROTHER**** Jasper. If they were still together I would have put something like my ****DEAR ****Jasper or some crap like that.**

_Previously on Written In Jasper, The Alice Interrogation:_

"_So what were you seeing?" She _(Alice) _asked me suspiciously, like she already knew I was going to lie to her. "I mean it must have been pretty harsh for you to be screaming. I hear your pretty indestructible when it comes to gruesome things, and your pretty tough when it comes to fights. So what is it?"_

_I heard this voice inside my mind go numb, and then out of no where it started screaming at me not to tell her. Then my reason told me that I should, and after that my guilt came. That was the voice telling me not to get anyone else mixed up in my messed up-ness_

Amber's P.O.V

"Well… I was having a very disturbing nightmare." I decided to go with the last voice and only tell Alice half of the truth, but somehow she knew I wasn't completely truthful. But it seemed she would be coming back to tell me later, she was only satisfied for now.

"Okay Amber, well I have to go find Edward he is probably looking for me by now. " She smiled. "Well at least he better be. I left school to come here with you and if he isn't worrying that I got kidnapped I'm going to make him come shopping with me! Oh gosh I'm starting to sound like Rose!" And with that she turned around and walked away without giving me a chance to say goodbye. Her pixie-like frame lingered in the door only for a moment before Dad barged in like there was a fire somewhere. Dad had always gotten himself worked up about things like this.

"Amber! Are you okay!" He asked me. "I was so worried when I got a call from saying you were here. I called Renee and ran off.

I looked at him like he had gone mad. "You. Called. Renee!" I said putting more anger into each word that was spoken. "It was just a bump Dad! I walked into a POLE for Christ's sake. It was only a god damn POLE!!" I yelled at him. "Do you see what you've done? Renee is going to treat me like a mental patient now!" _Well I guess she should I am seeing people dying, but that's not the point! _I added to myself.

"See Dad I _told_ you not to call Mom about this, now look what you've started." Bella told Charlie as she walked in the door. "How you're going to get a lifetime of Amber payback, and complaints, she'll make your life a living Hell." She laughed, and I laughed along with her. Because I knew she was right. I think Dad knew too because he looked as if he were going to cry.

"So now that we've established that your okay I have some news from the station. There was a murder last night down at the factory. There were three men and two women, and they were killed by some animal. It was a darn shame too."

Bella started talking but there was an eerie silence from me as I began to experience flashbacks from that night. It was devastating, I had witnessed those people being murdered and I didn't say anything about it right away. Now that I'm in the hospital no ones going to believe me! And when I couldn't find out anything to do or say I just started to cry. Bella and Charlie stopped chatting a few seconds after the tears began. They didn't know what to say either, and I don't blame them. I was just about as confused as they were. And then Bella took a chance that no one else had ever taken before. She hugged me.

For a lack of words I could just to one thing. Hug back. I was shocked yes, but I was grateful for the gesture at which others hardly ever dared to do. Thantos had never seen me cry before today, no one has and the only reason he hugged me was because _he _cried.

"I know you hate me," Bella began. "And I don't know why your crying, but your still my sister. And when you cry I'm supposed to be there to do something about it. So please don't try to push me away." And then she started crying to.

We just sat there like that for almost an hour. I had stopped crying and now Bella was sitting next to me on the hospital bed, we were watching T.V and we hadn't said a word. Dad had gone downstairs to get something to eat, and to get out of there. He couldn't stand watching our crappy shows, neither could I but I was still in shock so I wasn't even paying attention.

"Your free to go Mrs. Swan, there was no real injury so I'm sorry for the wait." Carlisle told me. Yes I was a little pissed that they kept me this long for nothing, but hey it got me out of school. I jumped off the bed and Bella followed. I gave a quick thanks to Dr. Cullen and walked out the door. When I turned the corner I stopped dead in my tracks, because none other than Jasper was staring at me dead in the face with a sad expression.

**So yep people that's (1000****th**** word woohoo! Srry) it for now I'll update a bit when I get home cause I have nothing better to do!!**

**Favorite review:**

**:P**

o_O Will it be like that!? Oh, it's on! p.s I am planing to murder Alice, and that's why it isn't working! Gr.

~Amberlyn Hale

**Yes it will be like that, and I'm a bigger Jasper fan because I'm the one who realized that his last name is really Whitlock not Hale. Hale is the super bitch Rosalie's last name. So therefore your related to her not Jasper. Oh and P.S In my story Alice is Jasper's biological sister and I know it would hurt him if I killed her so I'm not going to. Why is there any need for that?**

**Okay people when will you get it through your thick skulls? JASPER IS MINE! I'm the one writing a fanfic about it not YOU! So get over it and stop telling me that he is yours it's pissing me off!**

NO Jasper is MINE! Back off! Lol..sorry, random moment of yelling there...awkward..  
:)'s + 's,  
Sophie

Miss Sophie Potter ( Not Whitlock BTW)

**I'M TELLING YOU GET OVER IT!**


	6. Roses and Peppers

**Yea people i'm sorry i haven't updated i'm lazy so yea you kinda get the idea don' you. I haven't been putting this up ist the disclaimer. I don't own twilight, or any of the characters exept amber and thantos.

* * *

**

"I'm sorry miss." Jaspers Cullen's voice faltered a bit. "I was just looking for my father. Though I would like to have a short word with you, only if your okay of coarse." He looked at Bella. "Alone though."

Bella shot a warning glance, but I nodded my head anyway. I motioned for her to continue on while I stayed back a bit to talk to Jasper. She obeyed but she still didn't look at all assured.

" So your name is Rose is it not." He aksed

I made a move to show no emotion when he said this. "No it's actually Amber, my middle name is Rose. My old best friend used to call me Rose though, before she died. She was murdered actually..."

But apparently my move to show no emotion failed because somehow he still knew " Oh... I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. Any way if your ever alone at lunch again or whenever just look for me and we can hang out or ... yeah we'll hangout." He zoned out at the last part. I felt like he was going to say more but then he turned around as if to leave.

But then I grabbed his shoulder, it was very cold which surprized me, and told him. "Don't be sad about bringing Pepper up, I try to think about happy thoughts whenever someone brings her up. She was a very happy person, a little wierd too. You know I wasn't always a loner, I did have friends before Thantos. So like I said before don't be sad."

His expression was odd. " Your friends name was Pepper? How odd."

"No it was actually Haley. Haley Pepper D'Amico, we thought it was funny that our middle names were both plants so from the day we met we always agreed to call eachother by our middle names. It was something no one else understood, it was great finnaly haveing a secret that no one else knew for a change." I smiled just thinking about Haley. It was something that took my mind off of my current situation.

I somehow got him to smile before he turned around to leave. "Bye!" I yelled down the hall, I went to chase after him but when I got to the next corner I looked down the hall and saw that he was no where to be found, even though It was a long narrow hall with no doors. "There is no way any normal person could get to the end of that hall in that ammount of time, even if they were running. " I whispered. This was definatly something that bothered me.

I shook it off and ran down the stairs to catch up iwht Bella and Dad. I found them waiting downstairs waiting for me to get back from my chat with Jasper. Bella looked up at me and I told her a bit about what had happened between me and him. All but the part about Pepper, that would worry her to much.

When we were in the car she had whispered to me quietly so Dad couldn't hear " Jasper Cullen asked you out."

"No he didn't. He asked me to lunch. Actually asked isn't the right word. It was more he _told_ me to come find him at lunch. If I'm alone again that is." I replied back to her. I think I was in denial about it, I knew I wasn't good enough for someone like Jasper to ask me to do anything.

"Well I guess that won't be anytime soon now is it! Because I will be hanging out with you at lunch from now on!" She declared

Again that voice in the back of my head told me no. 

_I couldn't get anyone else involved with this!! I already somewhat got the Cullens involved._

_No you didn't! _Another voice told me.

_Involved enough for someone like Jasper to ask you out! _The next one yelled

While the two voices in my head battled Bella sat in reality awaiting a responce to her declaration.

"Oh what. No! Hell no Bella. I love you but I can't pull you down to my unpopular level. Your actually liked at our school. You should keep hanging out with Jessica and Angela! They'll get you somewhere in life. Well Angela will, Jessica is just a fat airhead." She looked stunned but she understood that I was right. " I'll just keep hanging out with Thantos, I'll be better off and so will you."

We arrived home only seconds after the conversation had ended and a akward silence had filled the space where beautiful words had once been. It was like Bella and I had never bonded at all. In a nut shell it was all very depressing.

When it came time for bed I was very unsettled. I felt like someone was watching us tonight so I couldn't sleep. Instead I wrote lyrics to go with an compostition I wrote too. Then I played the recording of the song while singing the new found lyrics, It was titled _Never to be seen again_.

_Screams in my mind,_

_Compeating with my sanity,_

_Running a race, _

_A race I'll never win._

_Losing my mind_

_The frew whispers in the back try to comfort me_

_With strange behavior I become an odity_

_Now there is no one left to save me_

_And the screams just come alive_

_In the barren wastelands of my mind_

_They thrive_

_Tomorrow there will be nothing left of me,_

_So remember me as I used to be_

_Not this horrible, dilusional part that you see._

_Screams in my mind _

_Following me around_

_Screams in my head, _

_Burning me to the ground._

_Even my ashes cannot find peace,_

_My ashes scattered in my insanity,_

_Blown into the wind like dust._

_Never to be seen again._

The poorly written song rested upon a paper near my hand, because I had sung myself to sleep the song had become a reality, like the dreams seemed to.

* * *

**Okay I hope this is long enough! Now who is the Haley person? What happened during her murder? Why was she killed? Is she really dead? And most importantly who in real life is this new character based on!? Yes I said it. All of the characters that I made up in this story are real people! With no name changes actually! Exept Thantos his name was changed, and Ambers last name too because to be related to Bella she had to have the same last name!!! I'll tell you next chapter who Haley is okay peeps. Till then! Aidue mon Anges. Ack I've been reading to many fucking Phantom of the Opera fanfics!**


	7. Burnt Toast and Over Cooked Eggs

**Yay a new Chapie!!! Okay and as I promised you I'll tell you who Haley is. ME!! But for saftey reasons obviously my last name has been changed. I don't own twilight just the characters i make up. yada yada yada.. you get the idea. I also don't own _never too late _By Three Days Grace which I have put in this chapter and again I don't own IT.  


* * *

**Amber's P.O.V

The dreams were unbearable after I had sung myself to sleep. I had awoken before the alarm for Bella to wake up had gone off, which was pretty early. I had gotten dressed like it was normal for me to be up like this. It was earily quite for me because it was only four in the morning. I got dressed for school and was heading downstairs to make myself breakfast, burnt toast and over cooked eggs, when I saw Charlie trudging down the stairs. He looked seriously pissed off.

"Hey Dad, what the hell are you doing up before seven?" I asked him wondering if he was sleep walking, which would have been unusual for him. But no, he jumped at the sound of my voice and nearly fell down the stairs. "Dad?! Are you okay?" I ran to the stairs to make sure that he hadn't broken anything.

"Amber! I could ask you the same thing. Are you sneeking out again?" He took one look at my face and immideatly apologized. Sneeking out was something I had always done with Pepper.

"No I'm not sneeking out. I *yawn* couldn't sleep at all." This wasn't a lie, but it was a truth that he could hardly believe because I looked as if I was going to fall asleep where I stood. "I was going to make breakfast for myself do you want some? I know my food is crap but it sure is better than anything you could ever make for yourself. Come one burnt toast and over cooked eggs is all the rage now." I scarcly saw him nod and we walked down the stairs together. I looked out the window and still saw stars. " You have got to be kidding me it's still dark outside. When does god turn the lights back on?"

Dad chuckled and nodded again. I could tell that he wasn't one for many words at this time in the morning.

"So Dad why are you up at this time in the morning. I already told you why I'm up." I asked

Again he eyed my suspiciously and then he finnaly told me why. " The station called me again saying that some more bodies were found down by the old creek. I'm sorry but it seems that this is repeting history. I know the first murders were similar to Haley's and these are too. This must be hard for you and I'm sorry."

"Again Dad I'm past it. And you know it can't be called a murder when the whole body was never found, but maybe you'll be able to find who did this to her. To all of us. I will not settle for a murder untill I see her dead body with my own eyes." My voice had gotten serious and it almost sounded like I had awoken from the dreamy state I was in.

He stopped talking and had began to be quiet again. When the thirty minutes it took me to make eggs and toast were over I served the crap I made myself when Bella wasn't here or awake for that matter. And it tasted like someone had taken a flamethrower to it. "Oh well to bad you'll just have to eat the damn thing anyway. Like I said before this is still better than anything you could ever make yourself." I laughed and continued eating the charred food. I looked around the room and noticed that I still had the same feeling that I did last night, I felt like someone was watching me. I stood up and walked to the windows and closed the blinds and then did the same with the other ones.

About a half hour later Dad was off to the station and I was left by my self and the sleeping Bella who was still upstairs. I couldn't turn on the television because that would wake her up, and then I looked at the clock and almost decided otherwise. But then I thought that she might be mad so I just went to the piano and started playing _Never Too Late _by Three Days Grace on it. Then I was transported to a world like I have described before to you. The world was my own where anything I could imagine would come true, where to music drowned out the pain of death which was begining to overwelm me. When I went to find the pain it had just dissapeared into the nothingness of the abyss. And again I woke up to Bella telling me to go to school.

I couldn't see anything while walking to school because I was so tired, so little visions came through my consiousness. Jasper was looking at my funny when I got to the school. He immeadetly walked over to me and asked me what was wrong. And then that little voice started yelling at me. I was seriously getting sick of this voice bossing me around. But it was still right.

"I'm fine, it's just I couldn't sleep last night * Yawn* And I just need a nap. *Yawn*" I assured him, but he didn't look like he believe me.

"Well how about I walk you to class then. We have the same first class together." He offered.

I looked at him and thought for a bit. Like my insane voice had kept repeating to me over and over again I shouldn't get close to anyone anymore because I am going mad. But I really wanted to at the same time I didn't know which one to choose. After about a minute passed the school bell had choosen for me.

"Well to bad if you don't because now we have to." He said with a smile on his face. It troubled me how much he wanted to hang out all of a sudden, but I was distracted by his beauty. I knew I wasn't good enough for him and that he could do so much better, so the whole time we walked to class I had my head staring down at the cement. When I took the chance to look up at him his face only portrayed worry, and that was when I knew I had done something wrong. Something to make him feel like he needed to be walking with me when I was so obvious that he wanted to be somewhere else, with someone else.

I stopped dead in my tracks with my head still facing the ground and whispered to him, even though he shouldn't of been able to hear me. "You don't have to be nice to me you know." I told him.

But somehow he _had_ heard me and he stopped to looking surprized. But I just kept on talking. "You and your family I mean it's all to much for me to handle. People aren't normally nice to me. I'm used to it, so you don't have to do this out of pity. You can continue on to where ever it is you would rather be." A tear fell down my cheek and I rushed to the classroom leaving him behind just frozen there.

When I got to the class room there was still a couple minutes left before the bell rung and I just sat in my usual seat in the back and hung my head to look at the desk. The short minutes passed and Jasper was still no where to be seen. And I blamed myself. There was only two options that I could concider at that point. One : He wasn't hanging out with me for pity and he actually liked me and I hurt him. Or Two: He didn't actually have this class with me he was just lying to spend some time with me. OR it could have been a combination of the sad two. I seriously screwed up.

The class had started and I could never pay attention before I turned into this weird psyco. And about seven minutes later Jasper came into the class room very worried. "Thantos he's hurt!! Come on!"


	8. Michael Jackson is my Smallest Problem!

**Okay people I'm going to come strait out with it. Why the Fuck haven't you been reviewing. I got 3 whole FUCKING reviews last chapter. IF YOU PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW I AIN'T GONNA FUCKING UPDATE! It's as simple as that and I don't understand why you feel the need to review less and less than you did while you first started reading it. If i don't get 7 damn reviews this chapter I will drop the story. I wont update untill you people review. okay i don't own twilight or the characters if you didn't figure that out there is something seriously wrong with your brain. I only own Amber and Thantos (Who I'm debating on killing please give me Ideas on what to do the the kid, if you want me to save him tell me, if not tell me how he should be killed.) Okay I also have writters block so if you don't like the chapter shove it cause its forced. Also JasperSAYSRelax128 has been plagerised on this website, Please you stupid fucks learn to get your own ideas, and if you can't SHOVE IT!!**

**Now please can we have a moment of silence and without reading because Michael Jackson has just died today in an L.A hospital from cardiac arrest, more widly known as a heart attack, at the young age of only 50 years old. I know I was never very fond of his music or of his life per se, but then again I don't think I ever thought of what life without one of the greatest musicians of our time would be like. Though his time in the musical spotlight had already passed a decade before I was even born he was still a very great musical influence for me. With hits like Thriller and Billy Jean, his songs ranked with those of Maddona and was great enough to be made fun of in jest by Weird Al Yanckovic. His life and death reminds me of that of the great Elvis - King of Rock and Roll - Even though Elvis had died of a drug overdose, his death has greatly impacted the world, and I hope Michael's does as well and that a good memory of him live on forever as a forefounder of the music we listen to today. For without him music might not have evolved into todays 'Alternitive' and 'Rap' styles. I am also sorry to report to those of you who have only heard that his death hasn't been confirmed yet, it has. And I'm even more sorry to those of you who were bigs fan of MJ - big enough that it borders on insanity - for you have had the greatest loss of us all. And to Billy Jean - whoever you may be - we all know that you were Michael's lover, we believe you. And finally to MJ's spirit, we all knew that you were Billy Jean's lover give it up. So please do not look upon his grave in sorrow for he has lived a better life than most of us could ever hope to have had, even with all the mishaps and slipups he has had, it was a great one.  
**

**

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V

"You don't have to be nice to me you know." Amber whispered to low for human ears, I probably should have pretended like I didn't hear her but I was compleatly shocked. She continued on, "You and your family I mean it's all to much for me to handle. People aren't normally nice to me. I'm used to it, so you don't have to do this out of pity. You can continue on to where ever it is you would rather be." A tear fell down her cheek and she rushed to the classroom with her emotions over flowing.

After that I couldn't make it through that class room door, so instead I just decided to skip. I was about to get in my car when Edward came running up to me, his emotions said that it was urgent so I stopped what I was doing to meet him half way. When I got close to him I smelled blood on him.

"Edward, you didn't!!! Not that swan girl!" I said to him.

He shook his head no and approched me even further. " No not Bella, I didn't attack anyone, Something else did however attack another student, his name was Thantos Gray I believe."

Shock went into my system, I ran directly back to the class room without saying anything to Edward. _Thantos! Thats Amber's friend. She can't find out the wrong way, her emotions would be such a muck! DAMN I THOUGHT I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH MORE OF HER EMOTIONS! _I though about this to myself. A few seconds later I burst into the room and saw the paniced look on everyones face. I looked over to Amber and it was a look that I could never forget plastered on her face. "Thantos is hurt!" I yelled into the already stunned room of kids. The emotions gave me a head ache and I walked out of the room to get away from it. I hid from all the people in a nearby closet and sat down.

I appaled me how she came up with the answer to why I was pushing to spend time with her. She wasn't compleatly off -- I mean I did pity her -- I _was_ however hanging out with her for my own selfish reasons. Her emotions were pushing me over the edge, they were in compleate turmoil, It was getting so bad that I could hardly stay in the same school with her, the same _town _as her. Even now her emotions - however faint they may be - were effecting me. Greif, sadness, pain, suffering, and one other I couldn't exactly place my finger on. Thats when it started bothering me because I had realized what it was, It was responsibility. Thats when I couldn't take it any longer and put the calm waves everywhere. I had been doing this before trying to calm her down but now I pushed it into overdrive. The whole area seemed to calm down compleatly, well except for Amber because no matter how many waves I sent to her I don't think I could ever compleatly wipe off that feeling of insanity.

Then the door opened I didn't jump though as a normal person/ vampire would have because I knew it was Edward coming. I didn't need his mind reading ability or even my sister Alice's premonitions to find out that it was him, because he was the only person who I didn't need to send waves at to calm him down.

"Hey Jazzy." He said in a nursing tone. Though I had all the energy in the world I felt suddenly devoid of all at that moment - Because that sound in his voice and the sudden decrease in emotions coming from him just screamed that something was wrong. - So I just thought my conversation to him.

_Hi _I replied glumly

"They took Thantos to the hospital just a bit ago. They say he's in critical condition and he might not make it."

_Do they know what attacked him? Could it have been a vampire?_

"No and I don't think it was a vampire because there was no bite marks on him, but just because there wasn't any bite marks doesn't meen it wasn't one. Though I couldn't think of any reason they would want to attack him other than for food." He looked very puzzled and his emotions copied his face.

_So how is are the Swans doing._

He didn't need my thoughts to know that I wasn't asking about Isabella. Or to know that I reffered to her as the 'Swans' because I didn't want to talk about her, So he just played along not reffering to her by name. " One of them had a break down and was sent to the office and was later taken home, the other one drove her there and said that she will not be returning today."

I sighed and got up. _Her emotions are like a tracker I didn't even need to ask you how or where she was to know. _I walked out of the closet and out to my car, I was done at school for the day. I turned on the radio and vaugely heard the conversation that was being said.

'Michael Jackson's death has now been confirmed.....' A bit had left my attention and then realized that this was the local news radio station and I started listening again. 'And more terror has reached our little town of Forks. The five people who were hospitalized from the factory accident have also been confirmed dead from an animal attack along with the man killed down at the docks. Another boy from Forks High school has been hospitalised with simailar wounds. But with a lighter topic on hand numerous questions have reached my ears and they keep asking Is there really a town called Spoon's? And the answer is no but there are three towns called Spooner, one called Spoonbill, and two called Spoonerville. This is just the U.S!!"

_Well now __that question was solved I could focus on Amber! _I said sarcasticaly to myself.

* * *

**Haha Spoonerville home of the Spooners!! Okay I updated. I need seven reviews people!!**


	9. The Flickering Candle

Sorry for leavin all you guys! But I'm back for good, the summer days and nights have distracted me so, but sadly school had finally started which seems to keep my mind on track to write. I didn't want to become one of those writters who wite something and than mysteriously dissapear for more that half the year. ( I actually read stories where the writers do that, it pisses me off majorly.)

Before I start the story I would like to share something with all you aspiring writers such as myself. "_The human race may be compared to a writer. At the outset a writer has often only a vague general notion of the plan of his work, and of the thought he intends to elaborate. As he proceeds, penetrating his material, laboring to express himself fitly, he lays a firmer grasp on his thought; he finds himself. So the human race is writing its story, finding itself, discovering its own underlying purpose, revising, recasting a tale pathetic often, yet none the less sublime.":_ - Felix Adler. In a way this is true for all of us, I feal that Adler had acuratly described the human race _and_ writers all in one paragraph.

Now I will continue the story of Amber Rose Swan

* * *

"Life and Jah are one in the same. Jah is the gift of existence. I am in some way eternal, I will never be duplicated. The sigularity of every man and woman is Jah's gift. What we struggle to make of it is our sole gift to Jah. The process of what that struggle becomes, in time, the Truth." - Bob Marley

* * *

Amber's P.o.V

Everything ran in slow motion after that moment in time where Jasper anncounced that Thantos had been attacked. The blurry faces of others flashed before my own distracting me from what was really going on. The words that fell from the gathering crowd was lost to my own ears making it impossible for me to reply to any of the millions of questions I was getting. Even if I had been able to hear them, they asked questions that I would have to be a pshycic to know. Questions that seemed to be about things that haven't even happened yet such as; _ Amber is he going to be okay? Is he dead? Amber why was he not in class with you and the rest of us?_

But somehow it was the plain statements that hurt the most, some of their tones was accusing, while others seemed to symapthise with me. And out of all of the shit I was getting I think the sypathies were the worst. _I'm sorry about this Amber, I know it's not your fault. There was nothing you could do. I hope he's going to be okay._ Those were the people who acted like they knew the pain that was striking nerves within me. They acted like they understood the anger that emulated off of me. They acted like were sharing the same pain as me! When in truth they didn't care, They knew nothing!

Tears streaked down my two cheeks as the blur that was time seemed to slow down, and with that time speeding back up so did the chaos. The police arrive in and orderly fashion trying to calm down the masses, and in that police force was my Dad. A man with a face that reflected my own, distraught would have been a perfect word for the feeling if there had ever been one. But lost in the moment any thought of speech had seemed proposturous, like the whole world was made of feelings.

Without consent my feet gave weigh and ran twords Charlie; My Dad. Colapsing in his arms I broke down, the stares of the specatators seemed to fade into thin air before they even toutched me. For many this was their first sight of me showing any emotion; As pittiful as the emotion was it was still an emotion to behold. Dad didn't say anything at all, he just sat there and held me like any good parent would.

Bella was the second person at the scene to break through the masses, or as I should put it, the second one who dared to approach. She and Dad shared a glance that I could not see, and he withdrew. He had other responsiblities as the chief of police after the responsibilites of being my dad. I had let him, not wanting to ruin anything of the moment, and he ran off to the scene of the crime. I looked back up at Bella and she nodded understanding what I hadn't said. She helped lift me off and we walked to the car in silence.

The rusty truck wasn't the car I had in mind when we reached the parking lot, but as the cars in the lot had shown, mine wasn't among them. I didn't understand why but didn't care, I let Bella usher me into her truck that was in need of a tune up.

The long drive home also needed no words to function. The icey silence had spoken even though words haid failed us. Yes I was broken inside that my only friend's life was in danger, Yes I would do everthing in the small power I had to keep him from dying, but I felt like I was about to loose something. And that made the hurt even worse.

* * *

"_Life is like a flickering candle. The more wax the candle holds the longer it burns for. When one becomes immortal their candle doesn't go out or stop melting. It just melts slower, and slowly and surely they will die. Whether their deaths are by their own hand, or the sharp edge of anothers blade, their candle goes out. No being can escape death forever, but no being lives a pointless life, for our candles are our soul and we will continue to light the next." -_Ambrosia Rose Whitlock

* * *

As you might remember in the opening I had shown you a quote from Felix Adler. After the quote I had said that Adler had described the human race _and_ writers quite accuratly. Now when I said this it may have sounded like I have reffered to writers as a completely different race. If you had pointed that out to yourself I applaud you on your observitory skills, because I had ment to do exactly so. Now what I mean by this is that writers in their own sense do not belong to the same category as humans. To me we share the same appearance, but a different escence of soul. For the sould resideing within a writer is completely opposite. We all have a feal for the way the universe flows, and by putting these fealings into words we create the stories of our souls. We intertain the masses secretly and Indirectly, but we do so none the less.


	10. The Prequel: Welcoming WD

First off. SORRY!!! Don't shoot me! * Cow flies by head * Hey no throwing things either. * Takes super-hotty-hot-hotty- Jasper and uses him as a shield.* Look I've had a lot to do at school-I'm in eighth grade give me your pity. Also you people have heard of a thing called writers block right? Well I think I just got over a major case of it. So onward with the story? Sorry it's short, you know these chapters look a lot longer on OpenOffice than it does on fanfiction.

* * *

"Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death."- Unknown Author.

* * *

No P.O.V

Amber was a young child who's father was a policeman. Her sister Bella still lived with her and her mother, and everything was just going alright. Bella was really nothing special but Amber on the other hand was something different. She had a distinct touch for knowing when someone was sick and she had an acute sence of sympathy for everyone. Considered a person with 'cooties' to everyone in her class she became part of what was known to everyone as the 'Cootie Group.'

Thantos was a boy who was not very boyish. He didn't play cars, he didn't like planes, and he didn't like shooting games like all of the other boys did. In fact he enjoyed doing things that most other boys found gross like making sure he looks nice in the morning, cooking – yes even at the age of five-, and making sure his mommy was happy. He was branded not normal and placed in the 'Cootie Group.'

Pepper was a little girl who came from the east coast. She lived in Brooklyn for all her life and was known as one of the more rowdy kids around town. Her father left her at a young age and she tended to get in trouble for hitting the kids if the stepped out of line. When she and her mother moved to Forks she didn't connect with any young children her age and so the stayed in the corner. Her silence branded her has part of the 'Cootie Group.'

Well the kids in the class weren't as smart as they thought they were because as the Cootie Group they became good friends.

_Flashback:_

"_Ewww Pepper!!! Why are you holding a toad, GROOOSSSSSSS!!!" Thantos squeaked to Pepper. Amber turned her head towards the two._

_'It's not a toad, It's a frog.' She replied shortly._

_Amber couldn't help but butt into the conversation. 'What's the big difference. Toad, Frog they are both ugly if you ask me.'_

_'Thats what I'm trying to say!!! When I get older I'm going to prove to the world that there is no such things as toads, only frogs.' The girl replied smiling to both of her friends._

_End flashback_

As the years past Pepper grew up to be a teenager with that one wish that she had simply stated as a young child. Well it wasn't just frogs anymore, she wanted to study animals and prove to the world that they could be used for so much more than testing subjects, that animals should be treated better. She went vegetarian.

Nothing had really changed for the trio of friends. Bella had moved away with Renee. While Amber was said for her mother moving she couldn't really say as much for Bella, A girl who always made fun of her friends, the way that she dressed, and other small things that children find important.

On a darker more sinister note, evil things seemed to be hanging around the small town of Forks. People had been disappearing mysteriously. These were people with seemingly normal lives, they had friends, family members, and were people who interacted within the community on a frequent basis. They weren't overly powerful people, just your average citizen on the street. Which made everything even more scary. When you looked into the eyes of a loved one, or even someone you just met on the street, you couldn't afford to get close to them. Because you could never know when the next person could go missing, you never knew who's shadow you wouldn't cross again.

They eventually got around to giving the culprit a name, right around his twenty-first kidnapping. He was to be known to the town as 'The Shadow-napper' or 'Nappy' for short. While this name wasn't original it still seemed to strike the hearts of the towns people leaving them to a life closed indoors. But that all changed when Nappy took is last victim.

_Yet another flashback. November 12th, 2002._

_Amber hadn't heard from her friend Pepper in days, her father Charlie seemed to be more of a mess than usual, and even Thantos had been distant from her. The young ten year old girl sat upon her front lawn just waiting for something to happen. A butterfly to appear or a dog to come running down the street, anything really. Anything that would signal that there was someone out there who was just watching her._

_Well she didn't really expect that sign to be a police car racing down her street with an ambulance trailing not-to-far behind it. She also didn't expect that same Police car and Ambulance to stop dead in front of Pepper's house which was just down the street from her very own. Amber jolted out of her laying down position on the grass and ran towards it, wanting to know what was and his Father also came out of the house next-door -They had been living their for years next to the Swans._

_Five minutes later_

_Charlie stepped out of his police car, this was his first day on the job as the Chief of Police and something major had already happened. For days he had been worried about reports of kidnapping around his neighbor hood and those reports included his daughter's best friend Pepper. It had happened three days ago when her mother reported her missing from her bed that certain morning. The police did the standard routine and said to wait for twenty-four hours and report it again if the child wasn't there the next day. _

_Well as to be expected the child wasnt' there, nothing new had happened and Charlie had become increasingly worried about this girl. The kidnappings as of late had always turned up unsolved because of their mysterious curcumstanses. And even though the Police hadn't gotten to check it out yet, this case just gave Charlie a feeling. And not a good one either._

_Now coming back to today the police station had gotten a weird call, something or another about the girl missing for forty-eight hours. There was a note hidden in her stuff, something from the notorious 'Nappy.' The station sent out all of it's forces and even an ambulance just in case the perp. was still on scene._

_The note read:_

_'_This girl is long gone

But you do not have to bother

I'll treat her real good

Not like her father

This is the last kidnapping

You can really be sure

My hunger has ebbed now

For what I have given her

There is no cure.

Hugs and kisses

W. D And his new daughter'

_'Well,' Charlie sighed. A tear was forming within his tear ducts, but he wouldn't let it fall. To many people watching. ',We have to consider her dead by now. I'm sorry, according to this certain killer, no one has ever returned, Pepper is gone.' _

_At that very moment Charlie's 'little girl' and her 'little friend' became not so little anymore. As they heard those words pour out of Charlie's mouth the toll of death began to weigh heavy upon their little hearts. And it hurt.

* * *

_

"I am lost in this moment that everything went black. But when the world of light came, I couldn't

get it back. My humanity, My Justice, My hope among the rest. I wish I was just kidding but I say

nothing in jest. I am no longer living, but I have not passed on. My life of death is waiting, and now

I am withdrawn." - Ambrosia Whitlock

* * *

Okay that was the new chappie! Be happy with it, I am sick so if nothing make sense, too damn bad. I know it wasn't really with the story line but I'ts close enough. Love you all hugs and kisses.

* * *

I just looked at the uploaded verision of this on fanfic. . . . . o.O it's SHORT MAN!!!!! I am sorry, it took me forever to write this tooo....... T.T 


End file.
